Minecraft Mob Talker GLITCHCRAFT 1
by ThaEwbo
Summary: Ben... An average 15 year old boy who was playing Mob talker... Has been sucked into his game by his energy drink fluids... Rated M for the next time. Explicit language but no sex scene. Sorry but I'm 15. If you don't like then don't read. Starring: Ben Baskcomb, Joshua Sare-Soar, Ewan Hunter (me) ,Charles Cox, Jake Hunter (bro), Jamal Mcalmon, Corey Burrows, Derek
1. C1: The creeper GIRL?

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C1: The Creeper... GIRL?**

**Ben: Hi! I am am an average Minecraft player! But I'm here to chat about something very serious. I have a secret. I heard about these things in minecraft called MODS so I might as well have checked it out. I downloaded a popular mod called The Mob Talker. It was all going fine until something happened and I felt as if I was glitched inside the game. Here's my story.**

**STORY**

_Ben was just playing with his mods this morning when one day he took a sip of his energy drink. The energy drink spilled all over his cables and wires. The shock of the computer was so hard when he suddenly fainted on the keyboard. The shock remained until he disappeared. The cause of the vanish was from a liquid inside the energy drink which formed with all his data. The fluid is called Diotoxigide and to him was a very tasty flavoring in the drink called Mini-Maxxx Slush._

Ben: Whoa... Where... *groans in pain* Ghaaah!... *Heave* Am I?... Well I guess I better go home. My mum would probably go MAD if she found out I was on a field without her knowing I was... Out... Is this my world? I don't believe it... I'm in MINECRAFT! *echos MINECRAFT* THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT IN THIS WORLD!... NOW LET'S PUNCH A TREE :3!

_So Ben goes to chop wood and mine stone in the mountain next to him and just as he was minding his own business... He was confronted by a creeper... However when he looked closely to it... It seemed lost and lonely and it looked like a female human!_

Creeper: OH HI!

Ben: WHOA

Ben's mind: SHIT I HAVE ONLY 3 HEARTS LEFT! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE FELL OFF THAT MOUNTAIN!

Creeper: DON'T RUN! PLEASE!

Ben: Uh... Please don't kill me.

Creeper: I don't want to kill you... I want you to be my friend...

Ben: But...

Creeper: Hmm? What?

Ben: B-But aren't you a monster?

Creeper: Well yeah but I wanted you to be my friend.

Ben: Don't you like other mobs?

Creeper: Zombies are smelly, ghasts scream in my ear, skeletons are cold, endermen are too tall, blazes are too hot and other mobs are boring...

Ben: Huh? Really? What's wrong with other creepers?

Creeper: Oh... Male creepers are jackasses and the other female ones are caring too much about how to kill other humans. They learn from their parents. I don't see why mobs and humans can't be friends...

Ben: Soooo. You're not creeper?

Creeper: Hmm? *Spins head fast towards Ben* Oh of course I'm a creeper but something happened to me that made me look super cooler! I never wanna go back to my normal self!

Ben: Hmm... Why do you need me may I ask? And what's your name?

Cupa: Cupa... and... Well... I sort of... Everything is so miserable as a creeper. All we do is kill ourselves just to kill innocent Men and Women. CHILDREN too! It's so sickening and depressing! Can I join you and leave this horrible place?

Ben: Yeah sure? Promise not to explode though... please?

Cupa: Ok... No problem. I've wanted to leave this place ever since I was 6 years old...

Ben: Do you want me to build you a house or live in my house.

Cupa: Anywhere AWAY from here... It's cold and dull here.

Ben: How about my house then? I live in the plains biomes. It's very sunny there.

Cupa: I don't know...

Ben: So... Mine or make one?

Cupa: Oh well I hate living in the creeper woods, forests and mountains sooooo... Can I sleep wit- *DAMMIT CUPA. JUST SAY THIS... Ok...* Can I ermm... Sleep... IN... Your house tonight?.

Ben: Oh yeah sure!

Cupa: I never asked for your name though.

Ben: Oh yeah! I'm PixelGamerXT800, but you can call me Ben!

Cupa: Oh that's a cute username!

Ben: Hey Cupa!

Cupa: Yeah?

Ben: My house is quite a bit away and it's snowing.

Cupa: Yeah it is pretty cold! Is it possible if you carried me?

Ben: Certainly Ma'am! *bows*

Cupa: *Giggle* No one has ever done that to me ever!

Ben: *Lifts Cupa up* So let's go!

_Ben carries Cupa to his house he made about 5 days ago. And to be honest... It was PRETTY BIG._ Cupa was really shocked to see how much he'd done on it!

Cupa: Did... Did you MAKE this house?

Ben: Yes...

Ben's mind: Man... Cupa is so cute. I never would have imagined a creeper to be this... SEXY looking! She was perfect in EVERY way! I just loved her. I don't remember this mod? My... *Remembers* OH YEAH! I had a bunch of mod files... It must have mixed with my drink!... OH GOD. I downloaded the mutants mod. This can't be good...

Cupa: So where am I sleeping?

Ben: Hang on I'm just rearranging the rooms. Hang on... *Breaks unused crates and places a double bed on the floor and some items creepers will like*

Cupa's mind: It's been a bit long since he has rearranged my room. I just can't stop thinking how... Good looking he looks... I just... I want to...

Ben: What are you so smug about? *Smirks*

Cupa: Uhh... Nothing Ben!

Ben: Um... Ok! Hey I finished your room!

Cupa: Wow! It's fabulous!

Ben: It's getting late! Should we sleep?

Cupa: I guess so Ben... Well g'night!

Ben: Night Cupa!

_Cupa feels like she hasn't really done anything for him... It was exactly 2:00 am._

Cupa: Here's my chance to tell him how much I feel about what he's done for me... *Walks down the corridor and into the bedroom.*

Ben: *Rubs eyes* Gnah... Cupa! Hi! Are you ok?

Cupa: *Extreme sarcasm* OH WOW HEY GUESS WHAT MY BED IS REALLY COLD WOW IT'S REALLY FREEZING HUH? *Crawls into Ben's double bed*

Ben's mind: I can't believe it. Cupa is really lonely. I might as well let her in...

Cupa: Mind if I sleep with you?

Ben: Umm... Sure... Hey you're not planning on...

Cupa: Nope. I know I don't really know you yet but I am just really lonely...

Ben: Was it a future issue or...

Cupa: No... Well... None of my... None... *Cries*

Ben: Cupa it's ok you don't have to tell me!

Cupa: No it's fine... None of my parents are... Are... A-are alive... They died when I was 12. I was raised by a horrible group of creepers called Cruel Creeper Clan. They never even NOTICED how well I was doing in survival. They never cared, praised or LOOKED at me. They never even noticed me.

Ben's mind: She looked like she was gonna burst into tears. What do I say?

Ben: I'm sorry about your parents but that's ok Cupa! There's nothing to be upset about letting out secrets to friends.

Cupa: I just... I WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE!

Ben: Cupa i'll do anything to make a friend happy we just-

Cupa: *Pulls him into a kiss*

Ben: See? You must feel better now?

Cupa: I love you Ben. For all the things you've done for me. Well... It was only ONE day but STILL!

Ben: I know Cupa, and I love you too. You startled me at first but you seem like a really lovable person.

Cupa: Thanks Ben. You seem lovable as well.

Ben: That's nice to know... I'm glad that's the case. Well... For ONCE in my stupid life.

Cupa: Really? Why?

Ben: Well, you see my girlfriend saw a pretty cool guy. He's my friend. But not anymore however. He took her away from me. She wanted him more than me! She loves him now. I'm just glad someone cares for me and I care for them...

Cupa: That's so sad Ben... It must have been hard. I guess we both have common stories...

Ben: Yeah... Thanks...

Cupa: We should get some sleep. *Cuddles against Ben*

**THANK YOU FOR READING! The next chapter will come tomorrow. I won't be a cheap knock off again and say IT'S TOMORROW IT'S TOMORROW when I fail to do it. Thank you if this story was good to you. Sorry if this story wasn't good, I will change it around in another version but STAY TUNED! :D**


	2. C2: Where is Cupa?

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C2: Where is Cupa?**

_Ben woke up with a really bad headache. He woke up finding himself in bed but... where is Cupa?_

Ben: Argh... My head hurts like a bitch... Where's Cupa? And why is there a spot of water on my hoody?

_Ben walks out of his room seeing Cupa outside sitting on a bench._

Cupa: Feeling ok today Ben?

Ben: Not really. My head hurts. And... Why is there a drop of water on me? It tastes like A Regeneration Potion...

Cupa: Well I was getting to sleep when I cuddled next to you... I felt a massive ditch in your stomach so I brewed a potion before you woke up... What happened to you?

Ben's mind: What do I say? Oh god. here we go...

Ben: Well... You see... Y-You know what... Minecraft is?

Cupa: Yeah it's this world but go on...

Ben: Well. Sort of... It's sort of a... A... Oh god I just I can't say it you'll hate me if I do...

Cupa: Nope. Not after I said I loved you!

Ben: Ok then. It's a... A game...

Cupa: And?

Ben: You are a program. Not anymore though because now that i'm in it it has... It's so complicated. It must have some like reaction to my real life self in the game because you aren't killing me...

Cupa: Sooooo i'm not a real person?

Ben: NO NO NO you are a real person you're the best person ever. It's just you didn't spawn until I came into the game...

Cupa: Oh ok. You know... I don't hate you...

Ben: Wh-What?

Cupa: I'm just a bit surprised to hear the truth.

Ben: Oh I thought you were gonna beat me to death.

Cupa: NO! I LOVE YOU BEN. You do so many nice things for me!

Ben: Aww thanks... Hey what is that spooky thing over there?

Cupa: ...HOLY SHIT...

Ben: WHAT? WHAT? WHAT IS IT?

Cupa: It's a... a... a CAAAAAAT RUUUUN.

Ben: PFFT. I'll get rid of it. *Throws fish into tree and ocelot climbs tree* *sigh*...

Cupa: Is that MONSTER gone?

Ben: Yes I saved you...

Cupa: Nawww thank you Ben!

Ben: No problem.

Ben's mind: I almost forgot! HOW THE HELL DID A CREEPER BREW A POTION?

Ben: Umm... How did you make that Regeneration Potion?

Cupa: The annoying clan taught me although they weren't proud of it... Ass holes...

Ben: Know what? I'm sick of this group you're talking about. It makes me see you as one of the nicest but uncared for creepers of all time. I'm gonna kill them...

Cupa: No don't...

Ben: Ok... But... Why?

Cupa: There's a Headmaster there. If he sees me he'll run away and send a message to EVERY creeper clan in the world and in a few days we'll go boom.

Ben: Oh it's ok I'm sure he can't write THAT fast.

Cupa: Oh ok...

Ben: I'm gonna go somewhere I'll be right back...

**BEN POV**

**_I seriously hate that clan. I really want to kill them horrible creepers. I left Cupa in my house and she's reading a book about Creepers... I've hunted down 15 pigs, 13 cows and 7 chickens... I just can't wait to get them back home. I'm going home._  
**

**_I just got home and Cupa isn't there. I shouted all over the place. I opened every door and hatch. She isn't in there. She isn't playing hide and seek or something childish like that either. I think she left. Or maybe she was stolen? Either way I'm searching for her. I'm so worried. I love her. If she gets killed or something what are the chances of me having a friend who loves me? I need to find her. I'm taking 15 regeneration potions and 2 pork chops. Cupa might be hungry where ever she is... I'm finding her RIGHT NOW_**

**CUPA POV**

**_I'm so scared. I'm in the dark and I can't find my way out of here. _**

**_"Where am I? What is this place and HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?"_  
**

**_I must have said that too loud because I heard someone say GET THE DOORS NOW SHE'S AWAKE! I'm so scared. I saw a man earlier. He was blonde. He had an enderman hoody and he wore black jeans and black and red trainers. He had messy hair and I have no IDEA who this guy is! Is he gonna rape me? Is he gonna kill me or something? Will he torture me? All these bad thought are going through my head! _**

Cupa: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Strange guy: It's nothing to you... Now why the hell were you in someones house. You're a fucking creeper!

Cupa: I'm not the type who gets angry for nothing you asshole!

Strange guy: I don't think you realise what i'm saying... YOU... ARE A FUCKING CREEPER AND THERES NOTHING TO IT. Now i'm gonna kill you.

_**He pulled out his Iron sword! Oh god. This is the part where my life ends. I wish I could just say one last thank you and a kiss to Ben before I die.**_

Strange guy: Now don't expect to say any Goodbyes to any of your kamakazi friends.

Cupa: Please don't kill me I didn't do anything...

Strange guy: You were in someones house... Prepare to die...

**_*SLICE*_**

Strange guy:... MY FUCKING HAND! *Drops sword*

Ben: Not so tough without a sword are you?

_***SLICE***_

Ben: This girl is my Girlfriend and I don't know what you were doing with her but I'm gonna kick your fat ass.

Strange guy: ARGH! Who ever sent you I will get revenge.

Ben: I am the only person who OWNS this server. I don't think YOU should be aloud here.

Strange guy: *dies*

**Ben POV**

**_Cupa was laying on the floor crying. I picked her up in my arms and comforted her. _**

Cupa: I thought.. I thought he was gonna kill me or rape me!

Ben: I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU.

Cupa: I... I love you so much Ben. Thank you for saving me...

Ben: Again... *Smiles*

**_I kissed her before I took her home. If I ever find out who that guys friends was I'm gonna beat the shit out of them too. I wonder what his name is... Know what? Fuck it. I don't care. He deserves to die._**

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 2! HOPE YOU LIKE! That guy was WEIRD. I'm doing the next one too! :D**


	3. C3: More people?

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C3: MORE people?**

**Ben POV**

**I was teaching Cupa how to use human items. For instance I had an iron sword in my hand and I thought her how to enchant it. I told her about how the points come from mining and killing things. She enchanted the iron sword so it had Fire Charge ll and Unbreaking l**

**I was about to show her more about the monsters you have to kill, but I saw in the corner of my eye "Blade360Creeper (Josh) has joined the game" . He could hopefully find us some diamonds. He found 3 or 4 diamonds 6 TIMES once. He is one of the most funniest friends of all and he would risk his life saving my friends when we were bullied, being killed or just being chased by strangers and mobs. He killed 3 creepers and 2 zombies and nearly died for us. He broke his stone sword after he killed the 2nd creeper and had no items left to fight so he used his fist and ended up having half a heart. He has ginger/orange hair with a fringe. He had a grey hoody saying "I 'Porkchop' Minecraft". He wore black trackie bottoms and he wore red and blue high top shoes. Finally me and Cupa aren't alone anymore! I took Cupa with me this time to see him. I don't want her getting taken again. I'll have to trap my house...**

Cupa: Where are we going?

Ben: A friend has been located on the map! See? *Shows Cupa the dot on the map*

Cupa: Oh cool! What's his name?

Ben: Josh. We should hurry

Cupa: Ok then...

**Josh POV**

***Cracks 4 skeleton's bones* COME ON! I've been at this for like 5 minutes now! I've been on this server and I some how randomly spawn in a cave. AND I'm in minecraft. Ben... What the fuck have you done...**

Ben: Hi Josh! What are you doing in a cave

Josh: I don't know WHAT am I doing wasting my time in this place? And... Who is that?

Ben: This is Cupa...

Cupa: Hi!

Ben: She's a creeper.

Josh: She looks a bit too human to be a creeper.

Ben: Because the mob talker mod is on.

Josh: Ben... What the hell is happening?

Ben: What?

Josh: You know what I mean Ben! This is the real YOU! I am the real me TOO.

Ben: Eh? Oh ahh... You mean the umm...

Josh: What the hell happened? How am I in minecraft?

Ben: Well it's a long story. Know that slushy I like?

Josh: Yeah... Go on.

Ben: Well I spilled it on my monitor and some weird shit happened...

Josh: Oh my god... So you mean...

Ben: Yeah we're stuck in minecraft... Unless we defeat the enderdragon.

Josh: ... How... HOW THE HELL ARE WE GETTING TO THE ENDERDRAGON! WE HAVE TO FIND THE NETHER AND KILL A BLAZE AND THEN WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR A BUTT LOAD OF ENDERMEN!

Cupa: Ben is Josh ok?

Ben: Yes he is... He's just a little paranoid that's all...

Cupa: Ahh I see...

Josh: Oh my god OH MY GOD!

Ben: Calm down Josh. I'm sure we can find some other w-

Josh: Other way? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN OTHER WAY? WE'RE TRAPPED IN MINECRAFT UNLESS WE GET TO THE END AND IT'S PROBABLY GONNA TAKE MORE THAN 4 MONTHS...

Ben: I just think...

Josh: Know what? I'm just gonna go.

Ben: You can't go! You have no where to live! You don't even know where I live!

Josh: Forget it Ben... I walk alone, you got me into this mess...

Ben: Come on Josh. Be happy! WE'RE IN MINECRAFT FOR GODS SAKE...

Josh: Well... Yeah but what is my brother gonna think? For all I know he probably thinks I left the house!

Ben: Hmm... Good point.

Josh: I guess I can live in your house for a couple of days. This doesn't mean I forgive you though...

Ben: Well... Ok... I just hope we're still friends...

Josh: I guess. I just wish you would have took your phone so you could have warned me...

Ben: Signals might have disconnected...

Josh: Hmm... Yeah...

Ben: Heh... Now... How are we getting out of here.

Josh: You're the one who came to meet me... You know where to go don't you?

Ben: Umm... I forgot where I came from...

Josh: Ben... Wow... REALLY?

Ben: I forgot...

Josh: NO REALLY...

Ben: I dunno I just sorta forgot.

Josh: Well we should go mining then...

Ben: Yeah do you hav- Cupa? WHERE ARE YOU?

Cupa:** GUYS COME ON I FOUND DIAMOND!**

Ben: Well Josh. I guess we should get going...

Josh: If there's 3 diamond ore down there, the more chance we're gonna have of finding the nether...

Ben: Yeah...

**Cupa POV**

**WOW! I've never seen something so beautiful in my life! Diamond is so... Sparkly... I counted how much ore is there and it seems there is 4... I guess Ben can go to that... Neither... Neather or Nether or some stuff like that. I hope that place isn't scary like this cave!**

Ben: Hey Cupa! WOW! DIAMONDS!

Cupa: There's 4 ores full of it...

Ben: EPIC! We can go to the Nether!

**I KNEW IT WAS THE NETHER! CLOSE ENOUGH! :D**

Ben: Nice find cupa!

Cupa: No prob. Is that more diamond?

Ben: Lemme see...

Josh: Nah that's just lapis... The most useless thing in minecraft.

Cupa: Can't that be used to dye wool on sheep or something?

Josh: Well yeah. But that's ALL it's used for...

Cupa: Ben... Do you still know the way out.

Ben: ...

Cupa: Why are you looking at me like that?

Josh: He lost the way.

Cupa: Ahh crap...

Josh: *See's strange figure in the darkness* SHIT! GET BACK NOW! *Raises iron sword that Ben gave him*

Strange man: HEY! I have to talk to you!

Ben: ... WHAT THE FUCK!

Strange man: Why did you kill me! I had so much stuff! Asshole!

Ben: You threatened to kill my girlfriend!

Josh: Cupa is your girlfriend?

Ben: I'll explain later. Right now, we have to kill this son of a bitch...

Josh: What's your name sir!

Strange man: I am KickassJAKE417, but my real name is Derek! And I meant to do no harm to you!

Josh: Well Derek... It seems that you tried to kill this fine friend of mine's girlfriend. Can you explain why?

Derek: Well, what would you do if a creeper was in your house?

Ben: But that's not the point! How did you find this server?

Derek: Well you know me... Just a random guy joining servers to see how good they are and protecting others.

Ben: Well... Er... no... I don't know you.

Derek: Well what do you want me to do other than stand here waiting for hostile mobs to kill us?

Ben: I'd like you to apologize.

Derek: For what? Saving you from a green monstrous walking time bomb?

Cupa: I'm more than what you call a Green Monstrous Walking Time Bomb FRIEND... *Goes red with rage*

Derek: Sorry. Didn't mean to give off too much description...

Cupa: Then you could have just said Creeper. It's not that hard Derek...

Derek: Kay... So... What are your names...

Ben: Well I'm Ben, this is my girlfriend Cupa and this is my friend Josh...

Josh: Hi...

Cupa: *Hides behind Ben* Hello...

Derek: It's nice to meet you. Sorry for being an ass earlier.

Ben: I guess I can forgive you... For now...

Derek: What do you mean For Now?

Ben: Well you startled AND stole my girlfriend. Don't you think that's a bit harsh enough?

Derek: Well... yeah. I'm glad you can forgive me...

Josh: For NOW...

Derek: Yeah yeah... Ok...

Cupa: Now can we get out of here please? It's cold in these dark caves and we only have 2 torches left.


	4. C4: Andr the enderwoman

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C4: The enderwoman called Andr?**

**Cupa POV**

**I went out for a bit to run around in the flowers. I am so bored these days. I wonder if I can find something cool! I'm gonna go ask Ben if I can go around here.**

**I just asked him and he said I can stay near the house. Not far though. I just want to get some coal. I've never mined before. Well... ONCE but that was when Ben taught me... I'm off to the cave.**

**I've just seen something in that cave. Is it another person? Maybe it's a mob I can kill for experience like Ben said!**

Cupa: ... Hello?

Mysterious shadow woman: ...

Cupa: Hello! Hey can y-

Mysterious shadow woman: Don't look at me...

Cupa: Why?

Mysterious shadow woman: Because I don't like it...

Cupa: Why?

Mysterious shadow woman: Because I don't like to look ugly!

Cupa: ...

Mysterious shadow woman: Well?

Cupa: Why?

Mysterious shadow woman: BECAUSE I JUST DON'T LIKE IT I DUNNO! IT'S PART OF MY GENERATION! NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME KID!

Cupa: What's your name?

Mysterious shadow woman: Andr. And stop staring at me...

Cupa: Hi Andr I'm Cupa!

Andr: ...Nice...

Cupa: We live near here and we'd like it if you didn-

Andr: What do you mean WE?

Cupa: My friends...

Andr's mind: This can't go well...

Cupa: Well see you soon!

Andr: BUT WAIT!

Cupa: What?

Andr: Can you... Take me to your friends?

Cupa: Sure...

Cupa's mind: We are gonna need more room and houses at this rate...

Andr: Where are they?

Cupa: Wait... BEN! JOSH! DEREK!

Josh: OH CRAP! GET DOWN CUPA!

Ben, Derek and Cupa: NO!

Josh: Huh?

Andr: Hi...

Josh: Sorry. Did I scare you?

Andr: Not as much as this... *Teleports tawards Josh* DRAAAAHHGHGHHHHA!

Josh: HOLY SHIT!

Andr: Scared you did I? *Smirk*

Ben: Ok ok ok knock it off you two... May I ask who you are?

Andr: My n-name's Andr...

Ben: Well it'snice to meet you Andr! I am Ben, this is Josh and this is Derek! And I think you've already met Cupa!

Andr: Hmmmm yeah...

Ben: Dammit... How will we rearrange this?

Josh: I finished my house. She COULD sleep in mine.

Ben: Yeah. If we find more people we may need more houses.

Josh: Ok then Ben, bye...

Ben: Wait!

Josh: Huh?

Ben: I need to give you this!

Josh: What is this?

Ben: This is a radio... I made it when I found out I downloaded a mod...

Josh: HOW MANY MODS DID YOU DOWNLOAD!?

Ben: Let's just saaay... Around 30...

Josh: You must have been up ALL night downloading them... Anyway thanks...

**Josh POV**

**Me and Andr were sitting on the bed not looking at each other, back to back...**

Andr: Why are you looking that way.

Josh: You hate it when I look at you!

Andr: Well...

Josh: What?

Andr: I am... an enderwoman...

Josh: ... A what? *Falls off bed* Ahh fuck! Say what again?

Andr: I'm an enderwoman.

Josh: Oh shit!

Andr: Don't worry I won't hurt you.

Josh: O_O

Andr: Promise...

Josh: Oooook...

Andr: Really...

Josh: Kay...

Andr: Know what Josh?

Josh: What...

Andr: You're not that bad!

Josh: Really? You like me and I've let you here for 5 minutes?

Andr: It's not like that! I like you because you let me in your house and you are like my friend!

Josh: Well... Ok then. Are you sure... you...

Andr: What?

Josh: Want to sleep in the SAME bed?

Andr: Well I was being hunted by other players soooo...

Josh: You wanna stay with me?

Andr: Well yeah...

Josh: Ok. Well I want you to promise me one thing...

Andr: What?

Josh: Promise not to... umm...

Andr: Do stuff in the night?

Josh: Ahh... Yeah

Andr: Why would I do that? I only met you 10 minutes ago!

Josh: Well I guess...

Andr: Oh I see... Just because I'm a girl you think I LOVE you because you are in a bed with me...

Josh: WHAT? N-N-NO! *Turns away and blushes a deep red*

Andr: You are thinking that, you perv!

Josh: NO I'M NOT! I JUST THOUGHT BECAUSE...

Ben: What's this about Josh being a pervert?

Andr: WHAT THE?

Ben: What?

Andr: Let's just not say anything about this.

Josh: Yeah, forget we said anything about this.

Ben: PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA

Josh: YOU ASSHOLE!

Ben: HAHA!

Andr: Don't tell anyone!

Ben: I won't, I won't!

Josh: GOOD NOW GET OUT PLEASE!

Ben: OK OK CALM DOWN

Andr: I guess it's just you and me?

Josh:... Now you're thinking it?

Andr: Yes... I mean N-NO!*Sarcasm*

Josh: You said yes?

Andr: Cause it was funny?

Josh: What was?

Andr: Him hearing it!

Josh: No it wasn't...

Andr: I don't care now come into bed and get some sleep. ;)

Josh: Night... One question though...

Andr: Yeah?

Josh: What's wrong with ME saying it if YOU said it?

Andr: Just go to sleep please... We'll talk more in the morning...

**_Night time_** 22:00 pm

Andr: Josh? You asleep?

Josh: No... Are you?

Andr: No stupid... ;)

Josh: *smiles* I guess you could say that?

Andr: Not really...

Josh: Why?

Andr: Well you seem like a nice person!

Josh: Hmm... So do you!... *Blushes really badly* NOW LET'S GO TO SLEEP!

Andr: Wait I wanna know about you some more!

Josh: No no no let's just go to sleep *BLUSHING REALLY RED*

Andr: Why are you going red?

Josh: Umm... I am not!

Andr: Yes you are!

Josh: No I'm not! Don't lie!

Andr: Ohhh you know you are! ;)

Josh: No I... Shut up!

Andr: ...Yes you are...

Josh: Ok I am then, just what do you want?

Andr: Well...

Josh: Hmm?

Andr: I want to umm...

Josh: Yeeeeah?

Andr: Well it's a bit embarrassing...

Josh: Can we talk later PLEEEEASE? I'm tired and this is really-

Andr: *Kisses Josh*

Josh: What are you doing? :0

Andr: Just hold still! *Hugs Josh*

Josh: This is happening too fast! I need to get some sleep! PLEASE Andr I really need to-

Andr: *KISSES AGAIN!*

Josh: Stop please!

Andr: Why?

**Josh POV**

**This is really embarrassing! She keeps kissing me and I can't even breathe! Does she really have to so this to me? I have no choice but to let her do it! She's acting like some horny school girl! Well I guess I better get used to it! Wait! The radio! I can talk to Ben! I can't even get to sleep!**

Josh: *Reaches for radio*

Andr: *Grabs hand really fast* Oh no you don't!

Josh: Why are you doing this?

Andr: Because I love you!

Josh: Umm I umm... Oooook? I mean Oh ok!

Andr: Now stop acting weird and come back!

Josh: Umm... ok...

**Dear god help me -_- why is this happening. It's like she's gotten DRUNK or something.**

Andr: Did you hear that?**  
**

Josh: What?

Andr: An explosion?

Josh:... Oh shit... Stay here!

_Josh came running outside and found a guy laying on the ground._

Josh: OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?

Guy: *cough* I was... *cough* I was blown up by a creeper...

Josh: I know you! You're Ewan! Oh god are you alright?

Ewan: Yeah help me up please...

Josh: How long have you been here.

Ewan: Only just got on but something has happened. It's like I'm in a real minecraft... Is this a dream?

Josh: No Ewan... This has happened to all of us!

Girl: EWAN ARE YOU OK? Who is this?

Ewan: This is Josh, Willow... He's my friend...

Willow: Oh god are you ok?

Josh: You shouldn't have joined!

Willow: Why?

Josh: Because we all go into the real minecraft!

Willow: Is that why it feels real?

Josh: Pretty much yeah!

Ewan: Oh god...

**Hey guys! ThaEwbo here! The sexy Andr idea wasn't mine! I am with Josh and he came up with the idea at his house...**

_wassap guys. its Josh here AKA Blade360Creeper but its not my real name. i wont give off info about my real username but i hope you liked this chapter we came up with!_

**Thank you Josh!**

_noproblem mate! It's what it's for..._

**_Anyway hope you guys had fun see you in chapter 5! STAY TUNED!_**


	5. C5: The Bad Mod

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C5: The bad mod.**

**Ewan POV (Me)**

**OH GOD I'M AWAKE NOW... I woke up in Joshes house on his bed. I had multiple cuts and bruises on my arms and chest. A cut on my cheek too! (Just for people who don't know what I look like in this story) I had dark brown hair almost the shade of black. I had blue jeans that were cut because of the explosion. I also wore a black shirt with a skeleton (With grey long hair and a brown leather jacket with two pistols reading Hot Rock on the side). I also had a black hoodie with a crack in the middle (not real crack) with a creeper staring out of it!**

**So I walked outside to collect wood to make a house. It's not a very big house but it will do for now, and i'll add on bits to it. Ben gave me a cauldron, brewing stand and an enchantment table. I know why they did this. They always say I'm the best in their group to make the potions and update their weapons, so i'll be on it...**

**I got some glass from Josh's chest and placed it on the stand. I was creating potions with all the materials Josh gave me. I don't have a clue who this Derek guy is but he gave me an iron sword to defend. I replied by giving him 2 iron and 1 stick. I don't like taking items without their prices. So I just had to make-do of what I could find in my inventory.**

**I walked outside with some Potion of Instant Health's. As I walked out my door I saw something giant and monstrous in the desert. It had 4 legs and had a long neck with a square head. I am really frightened. I think that is like a giant serpent or snake with legs or whatever. I looked at it closely and as it turned it's head it seemed to have a creeper's face.**

**I crashed the door of Ben's house down where Derek, Andr, Josh, Ben, Cupa and Willow were sitting.**

Ewan: *Says really fast in fear* Guys there's a massive monster and it's gonna kill us and it has a creeper face and it has four legs and looks like a scorpion and... *Panting*

Ben: What?

Ewan: There's a massive monster with a creeper face! This isn't a minecraft creature! It's not even implemented INTO MINECRAFT!

Ben: ... Oh crap

All: What is it?

Ben: We- Oh crap... *Looks out window* It's coming THIS way!

All: What? What is it Ben?

**Ben POV**

**I saw that massive demon coming this way. My friends kept asking why we should run and what it is and why is it here and stuff. But I knew better. I dragged them all the way to a mountain. I knew it was a Mutant Creeper. My friends soon ran with me which made it a lot easier. But it was too fast.**

**It climbed up the mountain. It leaped in the air. IT WAS ABOUT TO FALL TO THE GROUND AND KILL US!**

Ben: NOOOO!

*Teleporting TaMeD vOrTeX to PixelGamerXT800*

TaMeD vOrTeX: RHAAAAAAAA! *Smacks mutant in the leg with a ruby sword and bounces back*

Ben: JAMAL!

TaMeD vOrTeX: That's my name...

Ben: How did you teleport to me?

Jamal: You made me an admin?

Ben: Oh yeah and... how did you get a ruby sword?

Jamal: I dunno... I was in a cave and I found rubies. Did you install a... *SMACK* AHHH!

Ben: We can't let him fight alone! Come on!

Cupa: YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION TO ALL CREEPERS! TAKE THIS! *Tnt is thrown*

Josh: It's hurt! Come on let's get him!

Ewan: No wait! We don't know it's power ra- *Get's smacked to the floor*

**Ewan POV**

**All I could hear is muffled voices screaming my name and ringing in my ears. I soon snapped out of it and fought back. It was an intense fight.  
Cupa was throwing TNT and making a mess.  
Jamal was slicing it with a ruby sword.  
Derek was trying to revive me with my Regeneration potion.  
Willow was shooting arrows.  
Andr was cowering in the dirt/grass.**

**And**

**Josh was trying all he could. (As he would) He jumped on the back of the mutant but the mutant flicked him off with a simple kick.**

**It soon smashed into the ground with it's exploding, jump attack and grabbed Josh and Willow and stuck them in the ground pounding at them. The others flew 10 blocks away due to the explosion.**

**I was REALLY pissed off. That pile of green shit has my BEST friend and my girlfriend trapped underneath his filthy claws. I was going red as redstone with rage. I punched it across the square cheek with my fist 5 times. It swung it's head in my face and bashed me 5 blocks away. I ran back up to it and stabbed it in the head with Jamal's sword (He flew 10 blocks away and left it lying there).**

**It summoned a bunch of mini creepers and I exploded into the air. Luckily I didn't fall 10 blocks away I landed on to of his back and stabbed him as much as I could. I jabbed it into him really far that there was green all over the handle too.**

Cupa: WAHOOO!

Derek: That was awesome!

Ewan: Yeah but if you hadn't of revived me I would be dead by now.

Derek: Hmm... True.

Josh: Ahh... Thanks guys... My neck really hurts.

Willow: Yeah thanks. You saved us!

Derek and Ewan: No problem...

Josh: *Mumbles* And my head feels like crap... Hey what the heck is that thing.

_The mutant exploded to reveal a large green egg that was under his stomach._

Ben: Well look at that! A creeper egg!

Ewan: ... A what?... Oh god. You're not saying we're gonna breed creepers...

Ben: Well just one. This one obeys whatever we do and doesn't take it's own explosion damage...

Andr: IS THAT HORRIBLE THING GONE?

All: Yeah you can come out now...

Josh: So how do we hatch a creeper egg.

Ben: Well we need to keep it somewhere it won't get harmed or be cold...

_Everyone looks at Ewan_

Ewan: Ooooooh no... I am not keeping that in my house.

Cupa: What's wrong Ewan? Don't you like creepers? :(

Ewan: Well yeah I love creepers but... What if that thing doesn't understand what I am and it blows up in my face or something.

Jamal: I doubt that's gonna happen... It would expect you to be it's mother.

Ewan: ...W-W-Why not father instead?

Jamal: Well animals always see there mother first.

Ewan: ... Josh, mate. Can you hold this for a second? I need to check if my torches are still with us... *Hands Josh the creeper* BYE GUYS...

Willow: Hey get back here!

Josh: Yeah you!

_Willow and Josh run after Ewan._

Cupa: Hey I like Creepers too! Wait up guys! *Runs*

Derek: God my arm hurts.

Jamal: Yeah mine too...

Derek: Hey do you wanna know a secret?

Jamal: Uhh... Yeeeeeesss...

Derek: Know what the Wither is?

Andr: Oh god this isn't another boss fight is it?

Derek: Well... Sort of. You summon it?

Andr: God that's even worse...

Jamal: Why?

Andr: Don't you get it? By the time it is summoned it will kick our ass while we're near it!

Jamal: Anyway... Let's go home.

**Josh POV**

**After arguing about who was gonna take the egg. Ewan finally gave in and took the egg. THANK GOD IT'S OVER! Now I can go to sleep! It's getting late!**

Andr: Hey sweetie?

Josh: Where were you when we were fighting?

Andr: The cave in the mountain...

Josh: What were you doing there?

Andr: Well I found this kick ass block. You'll love it.

Josh: *Takes top off and shorts and puts on fabric/pajama shorts* What?

Andr: Well here it is! *Reveals wither skeleton head*

Josh: ... What is this?

Andr: I dunno! But it looks cool!

Josh: Let's ask Ben in the morning...

Andr: Kay... Wanna go back to what happened yesterd-

Josh: Umm... Dunno...

Andr: You dunno?

Josh: Yep! That's what I said! DUNNO!

Andr: You do know!

Josh: No I don't.

Josh's mind: It's just like yesterday all over again...

Andr: Stop staring into space and come here.

Josh: FINE... *Kisses Andr on the cheek* Lemme get the lights...

**Jamal POV**

**I am thinking of using Ewan's brewing stand for a thing I've been wanting to make. Potion of Swiftness. I went to Josh's house to knock on his door and ask him for materials. I knocked 6 times and I got fed up of waiting so I opened the door and came down the ladder (He has an underground house). I looked in the bedroom door/window and saw that the lights were off. Uh oh... I really hope they're not having a "Bedrock" session (Make your Bed rock pun). I came in quietly and to my relief, they weren't Doing It...**

**I stuck my hand into his chest and pulled out some items. I simply closed the door and out I go.**

**I was staying with Willow and Ewan.**

Ewan: Hey Jamal? What are you making?

Jamal: Some brewing stuff...

Ewan: You're using a stick? *Smirk* It's a blaze rod...

Jamal: Oh ok.

Ewan: I said BLAZE ROD. Not fishing rod! Idiot.

Jamal: Hey! Shut up! I'm trying my best!

Ewan: Ok sorry. But why did you put a fishing rod in?

Jamal: I dunno I just... I thought something was a joke when you told me to put it in...

Ewan: But I said BLAZE rod. *LOLZ*

Jamal: It's not funny *Nearly laughing too*. I literally thought it was a fishing rod!

Ewan: SO WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THEN! HAHAHAHA

Jamal: I'M NOT! *Now going red and laughing so hard*

Ewan: Ooooh jeez... I'm off to bed...

Jamal: Hey Ewan?

Ewan: Eh?

Jamal: Have this.

Ewan: Potion of Swiftness? Thanks man!

Jamal: Ok... Use it in fights and stuff.

Ewan: Kay mate... Bye.

Jamal: Bahaaaayyyy...

Ewan: You're not Pewdiepie Jamal...

Jamal: Yeah I know...

Ewan: Ok bye then...

**CHAPTER FIVE IT WAS! I'm sorry josh isn't here I spent 2 days at his and had to leave. But I will not worry you will see his ideas in around 7 or 8! BYE**


	6. C6: The Nether

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C6: The Nether...**

**Jamal POV**

**After finding out that Ben, Josh and Cupa found diamonds a couple of days ago, they trusted me to go and mine the obsidian. Basically, Josh is the one who likes to fight alot and gets trusted to stay alive because of a battle of zombies or something like that... I am the one who is trusted to NEVER fall in lava and Ewan is the one who is the pro out of all of us to make medicine or potions. I was really exited when they gave me the diamond pickaxe. I actually was looking forward to getting obsidian. I actually found some and was able to get 14 blocks of it.**

**As I went back to the top of the cave I heard some crying. Who could be in here as well? **

Skeleton: *Crying*

Jamal: Ummm... Why are you in a cave?

Skeleton: I was being chased by zombies and another boy who looked like a zombie! *Crying*

Jamal: HOLY SHIT YOU'RE BLEEDING! Are you ok?

Skeleton: No... They bit me...

**She has scratches and bite marks all over. I wonder what sort of a person would do this. **

Jamal: Can you walk?

Skeleton: I... I guess...

Jamal: Come on! Let's get out of here.

**Ewan POV**

**I wonder why Jamal is taking so long. He must be in trouble. I need to go help him. I'm taking some food. He might be hungry...**

Ewan: Jamal?... Jamal?... Jeez... Where is he?

Jamal: Ewan is that you?

Ewan: Jamal? Oh my god! Who's that?

Jamal: No clue but we need to get her to safety. She says she was attacked by zombies.

Ewan: I can see that from the bite marks...

Skeleton: Not trying to stop your conversation but my name's Yurei and I'm a skeleton.

Ewan: The others might know who she is...

Yurei: Others?

Jamal: Just some friends...

Ewan: Wait a minute... Don't you burn in the sunlight?

Yurei: No. Just because I'm part of a skeleton doesn't mean I can't survive. Jeez...

Ewan: Calm down. I was thinking of your safety not insulting you.

Yurei: I'm sorry...

Ewan: ... Ok...

Jamal: Guys I can see the hole!

Ewan: Come on let's go! We need to lift her out!

Jamal: Oh god... Ok...

Ewan: Yurei can you walk?

Yurei: Yeah a little, i'll just move over here so you guys can get out too...

Jamal: Yep... I'm out...

*ZOMBIE MOAN*

Ewan: GUYS HELP!

Jamal: LET'S PULL HIM UP!

Ewan: Arg... Thanks you two...

*ZOMBIES GROWLING AND BURNING FROM SUN*

Ewan: That was a close one. Anyway... The house's are over here.

Yurei: You did well on these houses.

Ewan: Yeah. So... We have a couple of friends here.

Yurei: Oh I can't wait to meet them!

Jamal: Ewan I'll start on building her a house. See you later... Oh yeah and... Here's the obsidian...

Ewan: Hey Josh me and Jamal found a-

*Josh and Andr kissing on the bed* and then turn to Ewan*

Ewan:...

Yurei:...

Andr:...

Josh:...

Ewan: WHAT THE FUCK IS THI- *Closes door* I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

Josh: It's ok you can come in!

Ewan: Umm... Ok.

Yurei: Well that was awkward...

Josh: Who's this?

Yurei: I am Yurei the skeleton!

Andr: Hey I know you!

Yurei: You do?

Andr: Yeah aren't you that legendary skeleton who survived for 9 days being chased by zombies non-stop in caves?

Yurei: Well... Yeah...

Andr: What was it like!?

Yurei: Well, I don't really want to talk about it.

Ewan: Woah... I just realized something...

Josh: What?

Ewan: Your bedroom looks like your room back on Earth!

Josh: OH YEAH! Ha!

Yurei: What is Erf?

Ewan: Earth is what us human boys and girls used to live on, however we got sucked into this... World...

Yurei: Why the pause when you said world?

Josh: Well... He means Minecraft is a game.

Yurei: That's a lie...

Josh: No it's true. Me, Ewan, Jamal, Ben, Ewan's GF and some guy called Derek got sucked in! We love playing it and here's the proof! *Picks up cellphone to reveal a minecraft pocket edition on his phone*

Yurei: What is this?

Josh: It's the game called minecraft!

Yurei: Can you play it?

Josh: On Earth yes, but on minecraft I'm not sure. I'm not certain I can just play a minecraft within a minecraft...

Ewan: Anyway... I have the obsidian Jamal gave me.

Josh: Is Jamal here?

Ewan: Yep, he's just outside building Yurei a house.

Yurei: Oh cool!

Ewan: Right I'll be right back... Take care of Yurei, Josh... I'm off to the Nether.

Josh: Be careful mate...

**Here we go. Into the Nether I go. I just need a... Wait... What the?**

Derek: I'm going too...

Ewan: Why?

Derek: It's too dangerous to go into a world full of deadly things like lava...

Ewan: Ok Derek... You know I was wondering if I could like go to your house in the real world because of everything you've done for us on the mutant creeper battle an-

Derek: No...

Ewan: Ah ok...

**After that horrible headache with purple ender dust covering our eyes we jumped out of the portal and Derek started to create something...**

Ewan: Uhh Derek... What are you doing?

*EXPLOSION*

Derek: Did you know that cobblestone is more blast resistant than netherrack?

Ewan: Oh! Cool! Thanks! You know if you hadn't of done that I would have been dea-

Derek: No need to thank me...

Ewan: Do you always cut people off like tha-

Derek: Yes...

Ewan: Stop it!

Derek: Ok...

Ewan: Well I found something in the netherrack!

Derek: What... Is it?

Ewan: Dunno? It looks like iron...

Derek: Oh jeez it's one of Ben's wild mods again...

Ewan: Yeah I know...

*NETHERRACK EXPLODES*

Derek: WHAT THE FUCK! THAT IS MENTAL!

Ewan: I know right!? He must have got that from the technic pack!

**Ben POV**

**I woke up in bed to discover that Ewan has created a portal. I went inside the portal because I have needed to find some iron in various spots because we've basically mind out all of the iron in this area...**

**HERE I GO!**

Ewan: Ben we can't stay here!

Ben: Why?

Derek: The ores explode god dammit!

Ben: Oh that... Yeah just listen for the hissing nois-

Derek: THE ORES EXPLODE BEN...

Ben: And?

Derek: And we could have been trapped in the Nether forever!

Ben: How?

Derek: Haven't you heard? If something explodes on the portal the purple part disappears!

Ben: Oh ok...

Derek: You never told us of this mod and we almost DIED?

Ben: Well I uh...

Derek: Ben I thought I could trust you... Get the hell out of my sight...

Ewan: What's his problem?

Ben: I don't know! He's just angry because I never told him a bout a bloody mod! Jesus christ!

Ewan: I know right? Anyway I'm going to catch up with him. See you later...

Ben: Bye...

**Hey guys sorry this wasn't a big chapter. I am making another story as well... I'm not abandoning this one though... So yeah stay with me guys...**


	7. C7: Josh and Andr's bed time

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C7: Josh and Andr's bed time.**

**Ben POV**

**I sat next to Cupa back-to-back. She didn't seem to happy. I wonder what this could be about... We waited for about 5 minutes before I said something.**

Ben: Cupa?

Cupa:... Yes?

Ben: Have I done something you haven't liked?

Cupa: No... I just wish we could do something together.

Ben: What do you mean?

Cupa: Well I was hoping me and you could go mining or something. We haven't really done anything together!

Ben: Are you talking about se-

Cupa: No no no... That's a age thing it has nothing to do with us till we're about 18...

Ben: So... What do you mean.

Cupa: Like go chop some wood... Play tag with each other... Hide n seek?

Ben: Uhhhh... Ok...

Cupa: Are those things too childish? I do like child games...

Ben: No they're fine... Sooo... When do we start...

Cupa: Dunno it's a bit awkward now we've talked about it...

Ben: Tomorrow?

Cupa: Hmm... Maybe?

Ben: Great... I'll see you downstairs...

Cupa: Why downstairs?

Ben: You said you wanted to do something! We're gonna watch a movie together!

Cupa: Well... It's a bit awkward.

Ben: I don't care. Anything for my darling Cupa...

Cupa: Ok... See you later.

Ben: Just gonna go get us some food...

Cupa: Ok bye...

**Ewan POV**

**Me and Derek are still in the Nether trying to find some nether wart... I've ran out...**

Ewan: HEY! WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAR!

Derek:...

Ewan: COME BACK DUDE!

Derek: MAN THE NETHER FORTRESS IS THIS WAY!

Ewan: WELL WAIT FOR ME MAN!

Derek: So this is a Nether fortress... Creepy...

Ewan: *Panting* Dude you almost got me killed by a ghast! Hmm... That makes it up for the exploding iron incident...

Derek: Dude look at that! This is Nether wart? They look like mushrooms!

Ewan: I know... Ok we need to pick these out of the soul sand and get out of here... I don't want us to die without anything... Ok I have the Nether wart and... Derek? Where are you? Derek? HELLOOOO? DEREK WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON MAN I'M LOST!

**Derek POV**

**Ahh... What happened... Where's Ewan?**

Derek: Ow... Where am I? Why is it so hotter here? Anyway I should get back to wherever Ewan is...

Zombie Piggirl: Hello? Why are you here?

Derek: I don't know! WHAT am I doing here?

Zombie Piggirl We found you next to lava and quickly saved you!

Derek: Look I'm fine! I just need to get out of here and I'll be on my way.

Zombie Piggirl: Oh my god you're wounded!

Derek: So?

Zombie Piggirl: We have to patch this up!

Derek: No no! I'm fine!

Zombie Piggirl: No this is very bad. If you don't patch this up you'll die.

Derek: I will?

Zombie Piggirl: Yes! You could be hurt even more by the fire of this world!

Derek: How? Is that like a strange feature about fire?

Zombie Piggirl: Actually it IS a new feature. Came into fire 6 days ago...

Derek: *Whispers* Ben... Gods sake... Always a mod addict.

Zombie Piggirl: What?

Derek: Oh nothing... *Groan* (From pain of sewing up wound)

Zombie Piggirl: All done!

Derek: Thank you miss... What's your name?

Zombie Piggirl: Molly...

Derek: Well thank you Molly... I'll be off now...

Molly: WAIT!

Derek: What is it?

Molly: Are you going already?

Derek: Yeah why?

Molly: I'll miss you!

Derek: Well I guess... But I gotta go...

Molly: *Tugging on Dereks arms*

Derek: *Sigh* What?

Molly: Please take me with you!

Derek: Ok...

Molly: YEAH THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! WE'RE GOING TO GO ON ADVENTURES AND STUFF AND-

Derek: I have some friends back home. You can stay in my house if you want...

Molly: Cool! That'll be awesome!

Derek: Ok! Well let's go...

Molly: Woah! Hey I've seen these things!

Derek: ...You have?

Molly: Yeah! Aren't they called Nether Portals?

Derek: Yeah! How did you know about that?

Molly: Well I saw one being formed up once and then some purple flash came from it and someone came out of it!... However they tried to kill me...

Derek: Don't worry... If someone tries to kill you I'll protect you.

Molly: Aww... That's sweet...

**Josh POV**

Josh: *Snore* NO! NO! NO!... STOOOOP! *Snore*

Andr: Hmm? Josh! Wake up!

Josh: Gnaah!... Oh god...

Andr: What was it?

Josh: That was a horrible dream!

Andr: What was it about! Tell me!

Josh: Well you'll hate me if you figure out this is happening in my mind...

Andr: Josh I LOVE you. I would NEVER hate you...

Josh: OK... Well... I was chased by zombies and you... Y-you were... Taken away from me and... Something happened to you...

Andr: What happened to ME?

Josh: Well I don't remember because you woke me up and it ended... *Sob*

Andr: Oh! NO NO NO! Hey don't cry!

Josh: I guess... That was supposed to mean something...

Andr: Like what?

Josh: *Looks up at Andr, kisses her and then hugs her* I guess it means I will do ANYTHING to protect you!

Andr: Josh I'm ok! I'm right here!

Josh: Yeah I know. But I just can't think of seeing you in pain and me doing nothing because I'm distracted by zombies!

Andr: It's ok! I'm ok! WE'RE ok!

Josh: I know... But I-

Andr: *KISS*

Josh:...*Pulls out of the kiss*

Andr: I guess it just means that you love me.

Josh: I'm sure it's more than that!

Andr: Like what?

Josh: Well... I dunno!

Andr: How about this? *Turns Josh over on his back*

Josh: Wh-What are you doing?

Andr: Just stay still...

**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Andr: *Removes Joshes boxers*

Josh: Oh... That...

Andr: *KISS*

Josh: Are you sure about this?

Andr: Sure just go with it!

Josh: Ok...

*Josh and Andr have sex... Yeah it's kind of awkward but I can't post that in right now. I'm 15 years old and if moderators catch me putting in a full sex scene/Lemon scene under 15 they'd probably ban me.*


	8. C8: Cupa and the egg

**This story is about Minecraft. If you don't like minecraft then please go play your stupid Roblox or click off this NOW. For the rest of you, enjoy...**

**C8: Cupa and the egg**

**Ewan POV**

**As I sit in this room right now I am wondering... What the hell do I do with this egg? What is it for? What will the creeper do? Can I put it somewhere safe? Where can I get these in an easier place instead of fighting a giant, green bastard of a creeper who traps girlfriends and best friends? Hm...**

**The door started to knock...**

Ewan: I've got it! *Open* Hello?

Cupa: Uhh... Hey Ewan... Look I umm...

Ewan: What is it?

Cupa: Well I was wondering if...Hmm... If I could take care of the egg.

Ewan: Yeah! That's fine!

Cupa: Really?

Ewan: Yeah seeming as though you like creepers you might as well have it!

Cupa: Wow! Thanks Ewan! *Hugs*

Ewan: Oh! You're... Hugging me!...

Cupa: Thanks! *Runs back to the house with egg on her head* WOOOHOHOOO!

Ewan: Ahh... Crazy Cupa... *Closes door*

**Cupa POV**

**I HAVE A BABY CREEPER! YAY!**

Ben: Jeez Cupa what are you so happy about? :D

Cupa: Ewan let me have the egg! ISN'T THAT GREAT!?

Ben: Wow! That's cool!

Cupa: I'm gonna keep this thing even if I have to die for it!

Ben: Wow... I thought you hated creepers...

Cupa: I know but we're gonna have a baby creeper!

Ben: Hmm...

Cupa: It's only the group of creepers I hated...

Ben: Makes sense. So... What do you wanna do?

Cupa: Let's wait for the egg to hatch!?

Ben: Anything for you Cupa...

**Josh POV**

**Agh... My head... I guess we stayed up all night... Oh fuck... I still have the condom on my desk... I need to get rid of this...**

Josh: Huh? A note!

_To josh. I have gone outside. Don't you worry about me I'll be fine... Take care of the others. I love you... I love you so much please don't ever hate me..._

Josh: Huh? There are wet spots on the paper and they look like tear drops! WHAT THE...

**Ben POV**

****Ben: AH! CUPA this is SO boring!

Cupa: Yeah but this is exiting.

Ben: Yeah but this isn't even hatching this is taking to lo- *CRACK*

Cupa: IT'S STARTING TO HATCH!

Little girl with a hoody and green boots laying inside it.

Little girl: *YAWWWWN!* Huh?

Cupa: Hello!

Little girl: Hello... Are you my mummy?

Cupa: Aww she's so cute!

Little girl: I like creepers for some reason.

Ben: Ok Cupa that was out of nowhere. Aren't babies supposed to LEARN how to speak and why is she like 3 years old?

Cupa: I dunno Ben the egg was big!

Little girl: What's a Cupa?

Ben: Her!

Cupa: Hehe! He's Ben! What's your name?

Little girl: I dunno... Can I have one? I want one!

Cupa: Umm... How about... Ciria?

Ciria: That's nice! I like it! Thank you miss Cupa!

Cupa: No problem Sweety!

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Ben: I've got it... *Open* Oh hey Josh! Josh what's wrong?

Josh: Andr's GONE! SHE LEFT A NOTE!

**Andr POV**

**I've been crying for the last 7 minutes now and don't know where I am! Some soldiers dragged me here!**

Strange guy: Oh hey BABY!

Andr: Oh uh... Hi...

Strange guy: I'm gonna rape you so much you'll be crying for hours. Heh...

Andr: Listen just... Please I have a boyfriend!

Strange guy: Well he's very lucky to have you isn't he? The bastard. I know him... JOSH isn't he?

Andr: YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! I mean... Don't hurt him PLEASE!

Strange guy: I've been watching you BOTH...

Andr: YOU PERVERT...

Strange guy: And YOU seem very perfect for someone like me...

Andr: But I don't know you!

**I swear when I get out of here I'm going to beat this son of a bitch to shreds... I may seem very innocent but I get very aggressive when you mention my Friends, Family, Mother, Father or boyfriend... I'm gonna beat the fuck out of this guy...**

Strange guy: What are you thinking baby?

Andr: What's it to you you FUCK...

Strange guy: Hm... Well that's not nice is it?

Andr: Neither is you RAPING ME YOU ASSHOLE.

**Josh POV**

**I found a place, me and Ben have found it...**

Ben: Hey! I remember this place. I met Derek here.

Josh: This must be a chamber room people can rent. We need to blow this place up after Andr is out. I can hear her screaming. Wait a minute!

*Flash back to dream of being chased by zombies and Andr left dead and raped on the floor*

Josh: That... Mother... Fucker...

Ben: What is it.

Josh: No one just follow me...

Ben: Wait! I HEAR SOMETHING!

Josh: Lemme listen!

Strange guy: I don't care if you just had sex with him you're gonna have sex with me... COME HERE.

Josh: Let's make it in quietly...

Ben: I'll go first.

*Opens door*

Ben: Huh?

Strange guy: Well well... What do we have here. You must be Ben...

Ben: *Punches*

Strange guy: *Blocks* Don't bother dumbass...

Ben: AHHHH!

Strange guy: Now that he's out of the way... Let's have sex shall we?

Josh: Excuse me...

Strange guy: Huh? *SMACK* ARGH! You must be Josh...

Josh: You have some explaining to do.

Strange guy: Heh Heh... I tried to stick my dick in your girlfri- *Josh picks him up and throws him towards a desk with all sorts of kitchen tools on it* FUCK!

Josh: Sorry, please say that again... One more... FUCKING TIME...

Strange guy: I tried to stick my big... fat... monster... cock... in... your... *SMASH*

Josh: You seem like a confident guy... You seem like you can take pain... But how will you feel this? *Shoves diamond sword up his leg 10 times*

Strange guy: Ghaghghg... You're gonna pay...

Josh: Keep talking you're full of shit... *Wack*

Andr: Is he dead.

Josh: No but he's asleep... We're taking him to ours...

Ben: Thanks man...

BACK AT HOME :D

Strange guy: Where the fuck am I...

Ewan: Hey buddy wake up...

Strange guy: Hey man... What's going on...

Ewan: Well sir... You see... *Pulls up Iron sword and touches the tip* I could say... I fixed you up...

Strange guy: Thanks man! Say... Where did you find me?

Ewan: WE found you in the chamber which we are blowing up now...

Strange guy: What... What's this... What's going on?!

Ewan: Well good sir... We have a few things to do... *Picks up guy by the neck*

Strange guy: Ghrg! What the fuck man you saved me!

Ewan: There's been a few things happening... *Throws towards experiments and guy is covered in water*

Josh, Andr, Cupa, Ben, Ewan, Willow, Ciria, Jamal, Yurei walk up to him...

Strange guy: *Looks up at Andr*

Andr:... You rat bastard...

Josh: Andr baby, will you do the honors?

Andr: Most certainly... *Grabs iron sword and stabs it into guy*

Strange guy: GHAGH!... GHUUUH... *Cough cough* Hey baby...

Andr: Let him talk... He's just a depressed old shit who talks to himself...

Ciria: Yeah you sticky poopface! That's what you get for trying to have sex with my mummy's friend!

Strange guy: Shut up you little shit...

Ciria's mind:... What the fuck did you just say...

Strange guy: Oh... Fuck... *Cupa stabs him*

Ciria: Yeah! Take that you little poop! That's what you get for saying that to me and ruining our lives you fishface!

Ewan: Let's leave him to die here...

Willow: I agree...

Ciria: I wanna become a big creeper like you mummy-cupa...

Cupa: Aww she looks up to me!

Ciria: Love you mummy... Love you daddy!

Ben: Ha! I'm a dad! XD

Next chapter is happening this saturday...


	9. C9: Yurei meets Yaebi (Note included)

**This story is about Minecraft. If you-*EWAN! OH MY GOD LIKE... SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T STOP GIVING THIS WARNING I AM GOING TO UTTERLY KILL YOU!***

**THAEWBO: I umm... Ooooookay?! Sorry? Jeez... Anyway guys I'm really sorry that I broke the promise that chapter 9 was coming on Saturday because my friend Josh loves my stories and he likes making them with me. Anyways, long story short... I had a migraine for like... My FIRST time? Because my mum said I had one as a baby but I don't remember... Anyways, I was sick and Josh had to go home on Sunday and I was left lying on the floor... Before he left though he told my mum about my headache/migraine and that's when I threw up in a bowl...**

**Yeah It's not cool... But thanks for reading this it really helps for so many favorites and reviews because without you guys helping me to go all this way with my story this minecraft fanfic wouldn't exist. So here's the chapter 9 I promised...**

* * *

**C9: Yurei meets Yaebi**

**Jake POV (New person)**

***Jakethesolo2 has joined the game* Ahh! Shit! What the... Is this... Is this... Oh dammit what the hell happened?! Huh? What's that? And why am I in a stronghold?... Eeh! Silverfish everywhere... What the hell is that thing? Is this an end portal?**

**Ben POV**

**Jake joined the game? Ewan's brother? What the... Oh god...**

Ben: Guys?

Josh, Ewan, Jamal, Derek: yeeeah?

Ben: Jake... thesolo2 has joined the game...

Ewan: OH SHIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! MY BROTHER IS HERE?!

Ben: Yeah I think I might know how to teleport to him but it will be tough. I still have my map... *Checks map* Oh cool he's right next to us!

Ewan: Ummmmm... No he isn't.

Josh: He means underground you doof...

Ewan: XD

Ben: We have to dig down and see where he is...

**Jake POV**

Jake: HELLO! *Echos*

**Dammit it's no use I can't find anyone and it's too dark!**

***Growls***

**Okaaay gotta run there's zombies everywhere and I keep hearing noises. Don't wanna stay here to long. I might be eaten or something...**

Unknown boy: Whaa! I'm hungry!

Jake: Uhh... You ok? Here I have a rotten flesh, here have it and stay very still before your hunger drains to small amounts you don't wanna-

Unknown boy: Huh? I'M GUNNA EAT YOOOOU!

Jake: Wooooah stay back Jesus Christ! Fucking hell!

Unknown boy: Let me eat yooooou!

Jake: Ummm... Lemme think... Uhhh... NO...

Unknown boy: Come on man I'VE BEEN HUNGRY FOR MONTHS!

Jake: Well first of all who are you?

Unknown boy: I'm a zombie, and I wanna eat something!

Jake: Well you're not eating me, that's for sure!

Zombie kid: Give me an arm or something man I'm fucking starving! *Grabs Jake*

Jake: *Pushes backwards* Well you're not having my arm!

Zombie kid: LEMME AT THAT ARM!

Jake: Uhh! Fuck no! Eat your own arms!

Zombie kid: I can't eat my own arms! They taste funny!

Jake: Uhh... Why?

Zombie kid: Because I'm undead that's why! *Launches himself at Jake*

Jake: *Dodges* Look just stop trying to rip my arm off and stay still!

Zombie kid: FINE! *Pouts like a miserable little boy*

Jake: Right... My name is Jake. Who... Are you, you crazy kid.

Zombie kid: My name is Yeabi! Now give me flesh!

Jake: Woah woah woah woah! Hang on! Just a minute?!

Yaebi: Whaaaat?! Come on man I'm hungry!

Jake: I might know a place that I can get you some fresh meat. But it will take you some effort...

Yaebi: Effort of WHAT?

Jake: Not to eat my arm on the way. Unless theirs another way out of here...

*Explosion*

Ben: WHEEE!

Ewan: Wazzup brothaaaaar!

Jake: Jesus Christ Ewan you nearly got me killed with that TNT...

Ewan: Sorry couldn't help but make and entrance and uhh... What is this fine looking gentleman doing here?

Yaebi: I'm gonna eat your legs...

Ewan: ...

Ben: ...

Jake: ...

Yaebi: :P *Drooling*

Ewan: Well! Other than that being a very creepy entrance, I got some good news!

Jake: What?...

Ewan: Josh isn't a virgin anymore!

Jake: Oh ok... Wait... What? You came down here to tell me that?

Ewan: Yeah it's true but nah just kidding... What I really wanted to say was that you shouldn't have joined and you're stuck in minecraft until we beat the ender dragon...

Jake: Oh that's cool there's just an enderportal right over there...

Ewan: Oh cool... Well, I have 2 endereyes on me right now let me just put them in and *FLASH* YUM!

Ben: Why do you keep saying YUM?!

Ewan: BECAUSE! IT'S MY SPECIAL... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!... *Panting* Anyway! Yeah so... The endereyes are not at all easy to find, wanna help us Jake?

Jake: Well... Is it hard?

Ewan: Yeah but, are you sure you wanna do it I mean... It is really hard! You have to go to the nether and-

Jake: Screw yooooooooooooooou! X-D *Climbs up ladder that Ben made with wooden planks and ladders...*

Ben: God dammit I was just gonna place the last ladder down! Jake you idiot!

Jake: Stop being s MAN!

Ben: Dammit to hell...

Ewan: Come on! Let's go...

Ben: Sure...

*Enderman noise*

Ben: Uhh... Hi Andr?

Andr: Hey dudes need a better lift up!

Ewan: That would be pretty cool! Yeah sure, thanks Andr!

Andr: No problem mates...

*WARP*

*Ewan pokes out the hole at the top*

Ewan: Hi Jake...

Jake: How the hell did you... Nevermind... I might find out...

**Yurei POV**

Yurei: Cupa?

Cupa: Yeah?

Yurei: Well, how's things with Ben?

Cupa: Cool... How about y- Oh wait...

Yurei: *Pulls sad face and goes red*

Cupa: I'm sorry Yurei... Maybe you'll meet some guy that you'll li-

Yurei: Yeah I've tried gaining my attention on Jamal but he doesn't even know I like him!

Cupa: Maybe some day you'll-

Ewan: *Door slams open* YAY MY BROTHER'S HERE! This is AWESOME!

Yurei: Your... Broth- AHH!

Ewan: *Runs up to Yurei and shakes her by the shoulders* Isn't it amazing! *Let's go of Yurei* FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE DAYS OF BEING IN MINECRAFT MY BROTHER IS FINALLY WITH US!

Yurei: That's... Cool... So Cupa as I was saying, I can't seem to get any attention off o-

Jake: Am I... Interrupting something?

Ben: Yes...

Jake: What is it...

Ben: A small introduction of course! Jake, this is Yurei? This is Cupa? And... Wait a sec while I go get Ciria...

Jake: Ciria? That's... a cool name...

Yurei: SOOOO! New person! *AHEM* Jake! Umm... Wanna sleep in my house? *Whispers* You're free right?...

Ciria: HEY GUYS!

*MOAN*

Ciria: Woah... Didn't know it was night time if you know what I mean... *Sarcasm*

Jake: Yeah it's daylight... That was just Yaebi yawning...

Ciria: Well it's nice to meet you buddy!

Jake: Eh... Thanks!

Ciria: Now... Who's this... Yaebi you speak of?

Yaebi: Me...

Yurei: W-Wh-WHAT?! EWAN YOU BROUGHT THAT THING TO CUPA'S HOUSE!?

Ewan: Hey Yurei chill out he's just dressed like a zombi-

*SMACK* *Yaebi hits the floor*

Ben: JESUS CHRIST! WHO WOULD DO THAT TO A GUEST!?

Yurei: This is no guest! This bastard bit me a couple of days ago!

Yaebi: Yeah, you tasted good to-

Yurei: SHUT UP!

Yaebi: Hey, you can't even blame me for that. I've been trapped in caves hungry for d-

Yurei: I SAID SHU-... Wait, what?...

*AWKWARD SILENCE*

Yurei's mind: *LOADING*... What the fuck did I just do...

Yurei: I AM SO SORRY! THAT WAS SO IRRESPONSIBLE OF ME! I SHOULD NEVER TREAT GUESTS LIKE THAT!

Yaebi: Don't be... If anything I shouldn't treat girls like that... I have a habit for eating meat... I'm so sorry... Please, I deserved what you did there...

Yurei: Well... I guess I can forgive you for now... *Looks at bite mark on her shoulder and blushes* But did you really have to bite me up the shoulder?

Yaebi: I like arms, sorry... I always wonder why girls don't like me...

Yurei: Well, I'm sorry too.

Yaebi: For what?

Yurei: You admitted to what you did and all I did was call you a bastard and throw you across the room!

Jake: Guys? Where do i go to the toilet?...

Ewan: There's one upstairs...

Jake: Really? Jeez! I thought it was impossible to get toilets in minecraft...

Ben: MY FAULT!

Jake: Ok!

Jake's mind: THANK GOD FOR THE POOP MOD!


	10. C10: The 3 bullies

**C10: The 3 Bullies**

**Molly POV**

**I've been playing around in the fields with this nice guy Derek I saved. He always helps me when I fall and when I cry he makes me happy. He's my best friend, but I wonder if I can get the others to play with us...**

Molly: Hello?... Josh?... Andr?... Huh... No one's here. They must be at Cupa's house...

Derek: Huh-? Molly OH NO NO NO! Don't go in there!

Molly: What? What's wrong?

Derek: It's just that this house is Josh and Andr's house! They have private stuff too!

Molly: Well, I... Ok...

Derek: Now let's go to Cupa's house... Come on...

Molly: Ok.

**Jake POV**

**HEY! This isn't how you use a toilet! Whenever I hit the toilet paper on the steel, toilet block... It automatically turns into poop on paper whenever I DON'T use it...**

Jake: ARGH!

Josh: What's with you?

Jake: I don't know how to use this stupid toilet block!

Josh: Just... *Sigh* Your supposed to do your business in it THEN wipe...

Jake: But it turns into poop on paper when I DON'T do it!

Josh: Yeah it's strange. In minecraft you're supposed to act it out...

Jake: Well that's PERFECT... *Sigh* God... Dammit...

Josh: Sooooo...

Jake:... So what? _

Josh: Well, Yurei... She really likes you...

Jake: Whatever...

Josh: Wait... What?!

Jake: *Throws unused paper on floor* Josh you may not know this but I've been with one when I was small... She dumped me! THERE! Game over! Just for another chavy, scumbag little prick down the road!

Josh: My god... I-I'm sorry.

Jake: Nah it's fine. She was an ass anyway...

Josh: Sooooo... Wanna go downstairs?

Jake: Yeah sure...

**Downstairs**

**Ben POV**

Derek: -and so we rented the place out in Germany but things got better there so that's why I don't want you at my house in Germa-

Ben: What the hell are we talking about?...

Derek: Know what? I have NO clue...

Ben: Well anyway best go kill some blazes as Ewan and Derek forgot to do so and he wanted his stuff.

Ewan: Hey! Shuddup! You're the one who-

Molly: I'M BOOOOOORED!

Ewan: Well that's a rude way to interup-

Molly: HEY! I KNOW! CIRIA CAN PLAY WITH US!

Ciria: That sounds AWESOME! LET'S GO!

Molly: Yeah! COME ON DEREK!

Derek: Uhh... Sure ok... Anyone wanna come...

Cupa: That sounds awesome! Me and Ben were waiting for a time like this!

Ben: Yeah we actually were!

Cupa: Come on let's go!

Ciria, Cupa, Ben, Derek and Molly were all running around a field chasing each other to try and tag them... But... Ciria was to interested in something else. A small description in the corner of her eye appeared while she arrived in the forest... She saw 4, 15 year old guys that looked like they were either about to puke or about to pee themselves that the fact that they're in minecraft...

**michael1235**_ has joined the game_ (You're probably wondering why michael is in bold, because he's one of my friends on Fanfic)  
_Gonzal04197__ has joined the game  
123Kayu321 has joined the game  
95FredSux44 has joined the game_

Ciria's mind: THIS IS MY CHANCE... My chance to FINALLY get my FIRST kill! The day I draw a sword on evil!

Ciria: WHY DO YOU APPROACH OUR LAND!

Gonzal04197: Step aside kid...

Ciria: HEY!

michael1235: LET GO OF HER! SHE'S PROTECTING SOMETHING!

Gonzal04197:... *Turns around slowly and drops Ciria* And... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU...

michael1235: Nothing to you... *Draws stone sword*

95FredSux44: WHOA! Where the fuck did he get that?!

michael1235: I've been on this server before buddy... Now step back and stay away from this kid...

123Kayu321: Oh yeah? *Snigger* And what are YOU gonna do?! HUH! COME ON HERO! FIGHT ME...

michael1235: *Runs away with Ciria*

Gonzal04197: Get that son of a bitch!

Ben: Oh wow that was fun... Wait... Where's Ciri-

michael1235: HELP!

Ben: Oh shit... Derek come on...

Derek: Ai ai captain! *Draws sapphire sword*

**Ben POV**

**We reached a gang of teenagers and they were running after another teen who had Ciria. Thank god he saved her from danger but what the hell is he doing with her in the first place?...**

Ben: Stay away from my daughter you bastards!

Gonzal04197: HA! Daughter!? You look 14... Your girlfriend must be a bit of a slag then...

Ben: It was from and egg off the mutant creeper you dick! *Slice*

Gonzal04197: Ahh! My knee! That was my KNEE!... GET EM!

95FredSux44: Come here!

123Kayu321: Yeah!

Ben: OH SHIT!

michael1235: Let's run!

Ciria: Ahh!

**Andr POV**

**... I'm so bored... Wait...**

Andr: Why do I hear screaming?... It's probably the others kicking raider ass...

**Back at Cupa's house *Cupa isn't in though***

**Yurei POV**

Yurei:...

Yaebi:... Is it me or do I just hear screaming?

Josh: Yeah... Let me see what it is...

Ewan: Me too...

Jake: Yeah... This could be bad...

*OPENS DOOR*

**Jake POV**

**What the fu-?**

95FredSux44: COME HERE!

Ben: GUYS HELP!

Jake: Those bastards! *Pulls out bow and shoots it at Fred*

95FredSux44: Argh! He hit me in my shoulder Kayu! Get him!

123Kayu321: Eat this! *Pulls back fist for a punch*

Jake: *Ducks and cuts him in the face with one of those throwing knifes from tekkit* TELL US WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU WERE CHASING BEN AND HIS FRIEND!

123Kayu321: I'm no-one special... Ask my leader... Now kill me...

Jake: Oh I WILL do the honors... *Slices neck* Now that HE'S done it's time to ask that guy... *Walks up to Fred*

95FredSux44: DuhFuck you want Butthead?

Jake: I guess you're not the leader either... *Pulls out knife and sticks it in he chest* Guess THAT guy over there is the leader...

Gonzal04197: Ahh... Ahh... My knee... My fucking knee...

Jake: WELL... Who are you the leader of and what were you doing?!

Gonzal04197: Uhh... DUH! I'm a bully... And so fucking what?! I am a bully! What's the big deal?! It's not like there's teachers in minecraft.

Jake: No... But you see... The guy you were chasing... Owns this server...

Gonzal04197: Oh shit...

Jake: Which means he owns THIS land... So... YOU shouldn't be in here because there are CONSEQUENCES... *Stabs him with a fork*

Gonzal04197: GLARGHH! WHO THE HELL STABS SOMEONE WITH A FORK IN MINECRAFT!?

Jake: It's called modding BITCH... Now crawl back to your little forest before I kick your ass back there. *Walks away*

Gonzal04197: HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN PUSSY! COME BACK! YOU SCARED?!

Jake: No I'm just waiting for you to rot and die... Because I can take 1 minute to even care...

Gonzal04197: Come back and FIGHT ME! COME BACK! Come... Ba-*Dies*

Jake: Huh... Just what I thought...

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Yurei: Jake that was BADASS!

Jake: NOW YOUR TURN MICHAEL!

michael1235: HUH!?

Jake: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH CIRIA!?

michael1235: I saved her! Dude calm down!

Jake: I don't care... You spawned with them douchebags...

michael1235: But I...

Ewan: Ok... Jake that's enough. I know who Michael is!

Jake: What the-...

**Ewan POV**

**Michael was one of my friends from fanfiction. I told him about my friend Ben's server... But told him before I got sucked into the world... Michael has very dark brown hair, blue eyes that were like diamonds, a creeper shirt and blue jeans. We were chatting on fanfic when we were talking about the server. He said his game crashed and some other stuff... I couldn't see because of the flash in my eyes but that's all I saw...**

Jake: Who... Who is he?

Ewan: This is Michael... He comes from the USA...

Jake: Well... Sorry Michael.

Michael: Well ok... But I just want to point out that you scared the shit out of me dude. You know that?...

Jake: Ehhh... Yeah... SO! Ewan... Where am I sleeping bro? I'm tired...

**Yurei whispered in my ear if he could sleep in hers for the night of being in minecraft...**

Ewan: Umm... You're sleeping in Yurei's...

Jake: What? Why?

Ewan: Because we do 2 adults in one house and thats uhh... Most likely the limit in this server if 2 adults are in a house...

Jake: Then how come you aren't getting thrown out of Cupa's house when you entered?

Ben: I turned party mode on...

Jake: What is party mode and how did you do it?

Ben: Party mode is a weird mod installed in my server. It changes anyone's house so loads of people can stay in it instead of 2 adults. 2 adults was my limit because I though about role playing and stuff. Like family role plays but it's all real now...

Jake: WAIT... Why would ANYONE want to role play?

Ben: I dunno dude! They just like doing that! Now me, Cupa and Ciria are off to bed. Night guys...

Ewan: Bye Ben...

Derek: Bye dude!

Molly: Byebye!

Yurei: See ya!

Andr: *POOF* Hey guys!

Ben: Andr... What are you doing here it's near night!

Andr: Sorry! Just thought I might pop round n' say g'night! Bye guys! *POOF*

Josh:...WTF?

Andr: *POOF* *Grabs Josh* Forgot him... *POOF*

**Ewan's house**

**Ewan POV**

Ewan: YAAAAAAAAAAAWN... Jamal did you take care of Willow? I don't want that thing that happened to Andr to happen again...

Jamal: Yeah dude she's asleep... *Slicing noises*

Ewan: Dude why are you sharpening your ruby sword?

Jamal: Yeah! I was ready for any attacks in our safe area...

Ewan: Thanks man... Wait...

Jamal:... What...

Ewan: Why aren't you being pushed out?

Jamal: I asked Josh to turn your house party mode to 3... I haven't got a house remember?

Ewan: Oh yeah... Ok dude... I'm goin to sleep see ya...

Jamal: Night!

**Jamal POV**

**Great, now that he's going to sleep I can watch his TV while I sleep on the wool couch again...**


	11. C11: Stormy Success

**C11: Stormy Success**

**Brandon/XenioknightsB POV**

**It was one of those rotten days again in Minecraftia... No, not rotten... WORSE than rotten. It was thundering this time. I was sleeping in a bed in a cave. I wear a gray hoodie with Tracksuit bottoms (black), with black headphones, I am blonde and I am average height I am quite random and don't mind if someone needs my help... But, now we're off the description about me... I'll do some explaining... I made a door and blocked off the entrance with wooden planks. Zombies keep on batting at my door. I some times sleep through the night thinking I'm not going to live through this, but when it's day I go and do whatever I please in the forest. I can't keep rebuilding doors forever... I need an actual house. I need an iron house with an iron door... Yeah... That'll keep the zombies off...**

*MOAN* *CRACK*

Brandon: OH SHIT!

**I was able to to dodge the first zombie a vault the second one. The third zombie scratched me across the face and I punched it in the chest. I stumbled out side and RAN for my life! There were mobs everywhere... I quickly entered a cave not far from my home... I turned round to see if I was followed, I sighed as I turned my head back around just to be gripped by an enderman. He took hold of my shirt and punched me across the face. He dragged me to some other mobs. I could barely see any of the mobs because I was knocked out. I opened my eyes, only to reveal a creeper and 2 zombies... The creeper started glowing... I panicked and tried to break free. It was no use. The enderman was too strong. The creeper walked closer to me... I was sweating like never before... And then it happened...**

Enderman: *Whispers* Goodnight, human...

Brandon: What the fu-?

*EXPLOSION*

**I don't remember anything except where my house was, my age, and my details... I was completely braindead from that moment. I started to faint due to bloodloss... My eyes shut down and I was left to die... Only to hear other voices... Then I fell asleep...**

_15 minutes later STILL thundering with lightning_

Jamal: Hey! Hey wake up! Dude are you ok? You look terrible!

Brandon: W-...Where am I...

Jamal: You're in my friends house... Don't worry though... I made a bed for you...

Brandon: Woah... Thanks ma-*COUGH* What happened to me?

Jamal: Dunno... I heard an explosion and ran as fast as I could... Anyway what's your name?

Brandon: B-Brandon...

Jamal: Hold on... Are you cold?

Brandon: Yeah I'm pretty cold... Do you have like a blanket or something?

Jamal: Yeah I put that on my couch... I took it off so I could fix your cuts and slashes... I did well for a fourth try...

Brandon: Thanks...

Jamal: Anyway I'm watching MagmaCube Murderer... It's a horror movie about a creeper who lost all hope for his life and killed everyone.

Brandon: Sounds cool.

Jamal: Hey man, wanna eat something?

Brandon: Wouldn't mind, yes please...

Jamal: Ok... *Places coal and beef in a furnace and waits 10 seconds* Here you go dude!

Brandon: Hey, thanks man...

Jamal: No probl-

Willow: What's all that noise?

Jamal: Oh hey Willow this is Brandon! Brandon was abandoned or something... What really happened dude?

Brandon: I-I can't remember... I think... I think I was attacked by mobs...

Ewan: Who was attacked by mo- Oh hey Jamal who's this?

Jamal: Ewan this is Brandon... He-

Ewan: HOLD ON... I thought you said... That Ben put the party mode to 3 for our house.

Jamal: I'm an ADMIN dude...

Ewan: Since when?

Jamal: Remember me saying? I teleported and hit that mutant in the face, then said Ben made me admin... Duh?

Ewan: Oh yeah, right right... Well, I'm tired... Stay in here as long as you want Brandon... Goodnight friends...

Willow: Goodnight you two!

_MORNING_

**Josh POV**

Josh: YAAAWN... Mornin Andr...

Andr:... Josh can we talk?

Josh: Yeah sure, wadaya wanna talk about?

Andr: Well, I-I just wanted to say that... That I love you... You mean the world to me a-and... I just wanted you to know that because... I know I can act like a bit of a... A sex crazed teen but it's because I want to express my love to you...

Josh: Wow... I didn't know I meant that much to yo-

Andr: YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND YOU ALWAYS SAVE ME AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE, YOU MADE ALL MY SADNESS GO AWAY!

Josh: Guess what Andr...

Andr: What?

Josh: I love you like you love me...

Andr: Prove that you love me Josh... Prove it... I don't want you to just say,"I love you the same"... Go on... Shout it to the whole world...

Josh: *Whispers* I love you...

Andr: Why did you whisper it!?

Josh: Because you ARE my world... ;)

Andr: Oh Josh... That's so sweet...

Josh: I would do anything to protect you... My heart belongs to you...

Andr: *Kiss* Thank you... That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life Josh...

Josh: H-Hey Andr?... What's with your glowing-pink eyes?

Andr: Oh... They glow pink when I'm happy and when they shake up it means I'm angry or sad... But I'm happy for now, so come here and kiss me...

Josh: Ok Endy...

Andr: *Giggle* That's a funny nickname...

**BACK ON EARTH**

**TV NEWS: Breaking news, there have been a large amount of human lives disappearing leaving trails of pink, glowing specs-of-water on their computer desk... A search team of police men and women have taken a sample and a video. The footage in this video is all real...**

**VIDEO**

**Police cameraman: Right... Where are we gonna put these once we're done.**

**Police man: We give it to the scientists of Britain and we send some samples to the US and some foreign countries who had this tremor...**

**Police woman: Okay... So how long will it take for these to get round the globe?**

**Police man: Ehh... Around 6 days...**

**Police cameraman: Alright then, we have enough investigating to do until we find out what the problem is...**

**Police man: Will you turn that damn thing off?! We have all the evidence alread-**

***END OF VIDEO***

**That's the end of the News I'll see you after the break...**

**BACK IN MINECRAFTIA!**

**Ben POV**

**I walked down the center of the camp site (houses). I saw somebody walking out Ewan's house with Jamal. Maybe I'll find out what that is later... I walked in on Ewan while he was playing one of his favorite songs... Hyphycide - Dubstep Anthems 2012. **

Ben: Hey Ewan can I ask you something?

Ewan: Yeah man?

Ben: Them bullies... Do you- Do you think they'll come back... A-again?

Ewan: Heh... Don't worry man. If they come back me and Jake'll kill em all. Don't worry, we'll get through this... This minecraft thing will be over soon...

Ben: But, what about Cupa?

Ewan: What do you mean?

Ben: She's my girlfriend dude! I can't just leave her here and never see her again, unless I ruin my laptop again...

Ewan: I dunno man... Maybe she'll come with us when we transport back to United Kingdom... Some will go to the United States but yeah... We'll all get through this dude. I'll make sure of it.


	12. Sorry guys!

Guys! Calm down! I've been off for months because.

I spilt a drink on my laptop (HAHA story coincidence!Oh wait thats not funny...) But I have brought you the oldest (Because Ive been saving this chapter for a long time on my hard drive) and awesome chapter! PTO PLZ! XD

BTW THANK YOU 2nd COMMENT! I want new ideas from you... They can be either messages or comments... So yeah PTO!


	13. C12: I'm gonna murder you!

**C12: I'm gonna murder you!**

**Ben POV**

Ben: Are you even listening to me?

Josh: Yeah that sounds... Great... What did you say again...

Ben: *Sigh*... So they all pull out swords like this one... And one goes up to the other and goes,"DIE YOU DREADED CREEPER!" *WARP* *ENDERMAN BABBLE PAIN*

Josh: HOLY SHIT! WHERE DID THAT ENDERMAN COME FROM?

Ben: Dunno but I'm glad I killed it as a demonstration... *Enderman babble noises*

Josh: I hear noises outside... I'll go check...

**Andr POV**

**Stupid Jake and his stupid words...**

***SPAWNS ENDERMAN THEN SMASHES IT IN THE FACE* **

Josh: Woah woah woah! What the hell are you doing?

Andr: EWAN'S BROTHER MAKES ME MAD!

Josh: You don't have to kill these innocent endermen though.

Andr: WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO TAKE MY AGGRESSION OUT ON?

Josh: Hmm... True...

Andr: He just keeps... UGH!

Josh: What?

Andr: Ever since I knew him he's been a stubborn little ass! It's time to give him a taste of his own medicine!

Josh: What did he do?

Andr: Well,

1. He stalks me around talking to me like a dick.

2. He always back seat instructs me.

And 3 my favourite...

3. He calls me Ender bitch when I tell him he's bossy and an asshole...

Josh: We don't have to kill him... We just have to tell him, so he learns not to do stuff like this again...

Andr: ARE YOU SERIOUS... HE NEEDS A SLAP HE ACTS LIKE A NO-IT-ALL DICK...

Josh: Why don't you just tell him?

Andr: Yeah... Know what? I WILL... I'll slap him RIGHT IN THE FUCKING MOUTH...

Josh: No... Don't kill h*WARP*

Andr: Jake you ass! I'll make you pay for what you've done!

Jake: HOLY SHIT! What did I do?

Andr: CALLED ME NAMES LIKE ENDERBITCH AND BOSSED ME AROUND... WELL GUESS WHO'S THE BOSS NOW HUH? It's ME!

Jake: I don't recall doing any of tha-

Andr: DIIIIIIIIE

Jake: *SLICE*

Andr: AHH MY ARM!

Jake: What? I sliced you in the LEG!

Andr: Wh-Wh-WHAT!? NO!

Josh: JAAAAKE! YOU ASS WHAT DID YOU DO!

Jake: She tried to attack me!

Josh: Because YOU DID ALL THAT UNKIND STUFF!

Jake: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I NEVER CALLED HER AN ENDERBITCH!

Josh: Oh YEAH? WELL EAT THIS!

Ewan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP!

Josh: Huh?

Jake: Huh?

Ewan: Maybe she might be glitched! One of you has a virus! I dunno something like that?!

Ben: HE'S RIGHT!

Josh: Oh YEAH? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Ben: It happened to me before!

Josh: WHAT?!

Ben: It happened to me in a REALLY stupid game. Ever heard of the ENERGY THIEVES!?

Josh: No

Jake: No

Ewan: Yes I played it and it was stupid Dora-the-Explorer (Boy version) crap that I didn't even want.

Ben: I know right? Being stuck in a world full of retarded houses and stupid robots is torture...

Ewan: Oh really? I thought barbie adverts was tortur-

Josh: OKAY BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! No one... And I mean no one... HURTS MY MOTHER FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!

Jake: Whadafuq!?

Josh: I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Jake: Oh balls-*THUMP*

Josh: *Falls ontop of Jake with a sword pointing downwards* NOBODY TOUCH ME! I SWEAR I'LL KILL THIS ASSHOLE!

Ewan: Josh...

Josh: WHAT...

Ewan: Calm dow-

Josh: NOOOOO...

Ewan: All he did was hit her leg I'm sure this will be fixed in no time...

Josh: How can we POSSIBLY FIX A GOD DAMN GLITCH THAT CAN'T BE DESTROYED BECAUSE NO ONE OUTSIDE THE SERVER IS GOING TO HELP US-... W-... What...

Ewan: What's wrong Josh?

Josh: I just... Over reacted and... *Cries*

Ewan: Don't worry Josh you had every right to be angr-

Jake: EVERY RIGHT? This douchebag friend of YOURS tried to KILL me!

Ewan: Shuddup Jake! You've done enough! *Walks with Josh while he carries Andr in his arms*

Jake: I still don't understand what I did...

Ben: Well, atleast you're alive...

Jake: I don't think I did something good...

Ben: What?

Jake: Yeah I don't think... Maybe she was telling the truth...

Ben: So you were lying?

Jake: NO! But I feel like apologizing for something but I don't know what for...

**Herobrine POV**

Herobrine: Yes yes... Perfect we've got them all distracted...

Hagrid (Servant): Would you like some tea master?

Herobrine: Thank you Hagrid... As long as the tea is evil... I just love that sugar...

Hagrid: Yes Master Herobine...

Herobrine: ...Haha... These children need to be taught something valuable... *WARP* (Wait... Herobrine can teleport to? coooool...)

Hagrid: Here is your tea sir... Sir? Master Herobrine? Did you go somewhere?

**Ewan POV**

**I asked Josh to take a lay down and if he wanted... Take Andr with him... Maybe it's something bad... What if it never get's cured? My thoughts were distracted by a knock at the door.**

Ewan: *Opens door to see Jake* What the HELL do you want?

Jake: I just wanted to apologize for my- *EXPLOSION* Ahh... Oww...

Ewan: What the h- MY HOUSE! MY FUCKING HOUSE IS BROKEN!

Willow: AHHHH! *Minecraft crack noise* Oww... What the hell happened to the house?

Cupa: I heared a noise. Is everyone ok?

Yurei: HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED...

Jamal: I HEARED A MASSIVE KAPPOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?...

**Derek POV**

Molly: Umm... Derek I heard a noise... It sounded scary!

Derek: Don't worry I'll keep you safe...

Molly: It's not ME I'm worried about! It's Ciria! She might be attacked!

Derek: Well, I think we have a mission to do... Save Ciria while the Guys and Gals fight the Baddie or whatever it is... Ok? Come on jump on my back and I'll piggyback you there...

**Ewan POV**

Ewan: *COUGH* *AHEM*... Huh? What's that... Big... Shadow figure...

Cupa: This can't be good!

...

Herobrine: Hello children! Want to play with me?

Jamal: JEB CHRIST! IT'S HEROBRINE!

Herobrine: Listen little children I'm in search of a girl called Ciria... *Pulls Jamal by the neck* Do YOU... Know where she is...?

Jamal: *GRRGH!*

Herobrine: Hmm... Humans are pathetic creatures indeed... *Throws Jamal into a wall*

Jamal: GHAA!...

Derek: What happen- *AHH!*

Herobrine: *Stabs Derek in the chest* At last... The power is in my hands... The girl will be drained of her blood and I will be the evilest thing ALIVE! *Takes Ciria and glows purple*

Andr: *Grunt*... GRAAAAAAA! DIE YOU BASTARD!-UGH!...AHHH! HELP MEEEE!

Herobrine: *Grips Andrs arm* Hmm... You again...

Andr: You stole MY POWERS!

Herobrine: Poor Andr... Came back to face me once again... You will get your powers back my dear... Don't you worry...

Andr: You're lying... You asshole... I'll kill you for this... I'LL KILL YOU!

Herobrine: Whatever you say my darling... *Drops Andr* Goodbye pathetic children... *WARP*

...

Michael: Sweet JESUS! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

Brandon: What the hell is going on?

Josh: Oh like you ONLY JUST GOT HERE?!

Cupa:...MY BABY! MY CHILD IT'S ALL GOING TO END! NOOOOOO!

Andr: I'll kill him... I'll kill that bastard for this...


End file.
